Alice
The character Alice of the 1951 Disney animated classic Alice in Wonderland is based on the real life human Alice Pleasence Liddell, albeit Lewis Carroll (real name Rev. Charles Dodgson) claimed that she was based on any little girl. The voice and the reference for animators of the character in the movie were done by Kathryn Beaumont, who has also done the voice on the self-titled attraction at Disneyland as well as in other media involving Disney, including the TV series House of Mouse and the original Kingdom Hearts video game. On some recordings and attractions, such as Tokyo Disneyland's Dream Lights Electrical Parade, Alice is voiced by Kat Cressida. The character, of whom many have suggested that is between ten and twelve years old, is fair skinned with blonde hair, a black ribbon in her hair with a bow top centered, blue eyes, wears a light blue dress with a white pinafore apron, white tights (or stockings) over bloomers and an underskirt and black Mary Jane shoes. Alice at Disney Theme Parks and Resorts Alice In spite of the failure of the movie in 1951, Alice herself as a face character has become a mainstay at the Disney Theme Parks worldwide. The first actress to play her was original Mickey Mouse Club cast member Karen Pendleton on Disneyland's Opening Day July 17th, 1955. Her presence at Disneyland includes the popular musical chairs game daily at 2:30 PM, participating in the daily Disneyland Marching Band concerts in the main entrance as the park opens and in front of Sleeping Beauty's Castle dancing with The Mad Hatter and selected children to "The Unbirthday Song" as well as being one of the star attractions on the "Dreams of Imagination" float with the Mad Hatter in Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams spectacular, joined by The White Rabbit, the Queen of Hearts, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum and a pair of acrobats dressed as playing cards. She has also been known to make a venture from time to time to Disney's California Adventure from time to time, specfically the Hollywood Studios location, and appear in the Electrical Parade there. Before becoming famous, actresses Alyson Reed (who is better known to a younger generation as Ms. Darbus from the High School Musical movie franchise) and Michelle Pfeiffer both portrayed the character at the park, Ms. Reed as a general character, while Ms. Pfeiffer played Alice in the Electrical Parade, best known as The Main Street Electrical Parade. At Walt Disney World, the Alice face character can be seen at the Magic Kingdom, where at the present time, she participates in all parades (Share a Dream Parade, SpectroMagic in a special all-white version of her dress lighted in blue, Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Parade and Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas Parade), the England section of Epcot's World Showcase and on occasion at Disney's Hollywood Studios. In addition, she can be found on the main bridge between Tomorrowland and Mickey's Toon Town Fair on a "Treat Party" trail during the Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party hard ticket event in September and October along with the other characters mentioned. She can also be found at Tokyo Disneyland, the Disneyland Paris Resort and Hong Kong Disneyland, all at the Tea Cups attractions or sometimes at the Alice's Curious Labrynth at DLP, as well as in most of the parades. In addition, every Easter, the Disneyland Hotel in Anaheim hosts an Alice in Wonderland-themed Easter Basket Brunch with all the available characters from the film and others making appearances in addition to appearing at Goofy's Kitchen, and at Walt Disney World's Grand Floridian Hotel a daily tea party is held with Alice and her friends among others. Other Characters Other characters from the Disney canon of Alice in Wonderland, including the Queen of Hearts, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, the White Rabbit and The Mad Hatter are regulars. At first, The Mad Hatter was an athmosphere character, but was changed in the 1980's to a face character to interact with guests. The Walrus from The Walrus and The Carpenter segemnt is rarely seen, and is on said Alice's Treat Party trail during MNSSHP, and occasionally is seen at Disneyland Paris. The Cheshire Cat was once a regular athmosphere character, but has sionce been retired. Card characters are seen during the "Parade of Dreams" at Disneyland, the "Share A Dream Parade" at DLP and giving out treats on the Treat Party trail at MNSSHP. Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Disney characters Category:Disney parks and attractions